Patterns
A pattern is an item for customizing masks in PAYDAY 2. If a pattern is used on a single mask, then it will be removed from the inventory. A pattern that is not part of a promotional bonus can only be obtained from card drops. Patterns * Dark gray is the primary color. * Light gray is the secondary color. * White parts are white, or if you chose a material it will be that material. * Blue parts are transparent and therefore display what the unaltered mask looks like in those areas. * items are unlocked by default. * items are from a DLC. * items are from a special event. * items are "Infamous" (rare) items. Default Patterns unlocked by default. They cannot be sold or unlocked via card drops. empty.png| $11,000 Lootbag DLC Requires the "Lootbag" DLC. You will unlock of this pattern in your inventory and be able to obtain them via card drops if you pre-ordered the game on PC or bought it on console. pat-loveoverkill.png| $11,000 Armored Transport DLC Requires the "Armored Transport" DLC. Once you have brought the DLC, you will unlock of the four patterns in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. pat-american-eagle.png| $111,600 pat-forestcamo.png| $111,600 pat-racestripes.png| $111,600 pat-stars.png| $111,600 Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Requires the "Gage Weapon Pack #01" DLC. Once you have brought the DLC, you will unlock of the four patterns in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. pattern_1.png| $130,200 pattern_2.png| $130,200 pattern_3.png| $130,200 pattern_4.png| $130,200 Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC Requires the "Gage Weapon Pack #02" DLC. Once you have brought the DLC, you will unlock of the four patterns in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. pat-Finger Paint.png| $167,400 pat-Fighter.png| $167,400 pat-Styx.png| $167,400 pat-Warrior.png| $167,400 Gage Sniper Pack DLC Requires the "Gage Sniper Pack" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC you can unlock these by completing certain achievements. These patterns cannot drop during a payday and are free to craft, therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. pat-bugger.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-wingsofdeath.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-venomous.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-spidereyes.png| Unlocked through Achievement Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Requires the "Gage Shotgun Pack" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC you can unlock these by completing certain achievements. These patterns cannot drop during a payday and are free to craft, therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. pat-banana.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-chief.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-monkeyskull.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-terror.png| Unlocked through Achievement Gage Assault Pack DLC Requires the "Gage Assault Pack" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC you can unlock these by completing certain achievements. These patterns cannot drop during a payday and are free to craft, therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. pat-death.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-emperor.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-muerte.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-vicious.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Big Bank Heist DLC All these patterns will be available for free for anyone who owns the "The Big Bank" DLC. These patterns cannot drop during a payday and are free to craft, therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. pattern-spartan.png| Free pattern-godofwar.png| Free pattern-ruler.png| Free pattern-roman.png| Free Hotline Miami DLC Requires the "Hotline Miami" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC you can unlock these by completing certain achievements. These patterns cannot drop during a payday and are free to craft, therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. pattern-besomebody.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-doodles.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-hiptobepolygon.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-palmtrees.png| Unlocked through Achievement Poetry Jam DLC All these patterns will be available for free for anyone who owns the PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack on steam or pre-ordered the Career Criminal Edition! These patterns cannot drop during a payday and are free to craft, therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. pattern-tcn.png| Free pattern-deathcube.png| Free pattern-kraken.png| Free pattern-tribalstroke.png| Free Halloween 2013 Event These patterns were available via card drops during the 2013 Halloween Event. And also will happen to be available to drop during the 2014 Halloween Event. pat-doomweaver.png| $93,000 pat-stitches.png| $93,000 pat-hannibalistic.png| $123,000 pat-howl.png| $123,000 pat-pumpkingrin.png| $123,000 pat-webbed.png| $123,000 Infamy Reward These are rewards from the Infamy skill tree. These patterns cannot drop during a payday and are free to craft, therefore cannot be sold, they are returned to your stash instead. Pat-ribcage.png| Free pat-imperial.png| Free pat-Bounty Hunter.png| Free Pat-Guardian.png| Free Infamous Rare patterns are unlocked via card drops. Infamous items have a base chance of dropping. Pat-electriccenter.png| $320,000 pat-fingerprint.png| $320,000 pat-golden-lily.png| $320,000 pat-goodolal.png| $465,000 pat-cobra.png| $465,000 pat-the-ace.png| $615,000 pat-masked-mastermind.png| $770,000 catmask.png| $770,000 pat-solid-first.png| $770,000 pat-solid-second.png| $770,000 the protagonist.png| $770,000 pat-the-dragon.png| $1,255,000 Pat-overkill.png| $1,420,000 Normal Normal patterns are unlocked via card drops. pat-aperturescience.png|Aperture Science $123,000 pat-barbarian-war-paint.png|Barbarian War Paint $36,000 pat-biohaz.png|Bio Hazard $36,000 pat-big-foot.png|Big Foot $186,000 pat-bloodsucker.png|Bloodsucker $36,000 pat-brightstar.png|Bright Star $219,000 pat-broad-strokes.png|Broad Strokes $36,000 pat-candyhearts.png|Candy Hearts $93,000 pat-celtic-cross.png|Celtic Cross $64,000 pat-celticknot.png|Celtic Knot $36,000 pat-circuit-board.png|Circuit Board $64,000 pat-claw-attack.png|Claw Attack $64,000 pat-clockwork-gears.png|Clockwork Gears $93,000 pat-companion-cube.png|Companion Cube $154,000 pat-cracker.png|Cracker $93,000 pat-crossing-chains.png|Crossing Chains $93,000 pat-dragonsplit.png|Dragon Split $123,000 pat-eastern-sunrise.png|Eastern Sunrise $186,000 pat-fleur-de-lis.png|Fleur de Lis $186,000 pat-gear-grinder.png|Gear Grinder $154,000 pat-girls-and-boys.png|Girls and Boys $93,000 pat-godismyjudge.png|God is my Judge $36,000 pat-greedy-spider.png|Greedy Spider $186,000 pat-happy-clown.png|Happy Clown $36,000 pat-hawk-wings.png|Hawk Wings $93,000 pat-hellish.png|Hellish $93,000 pat-hexagon-cricle.png|Hexagon Circle $93,000 pat-inverted-spikes.png|Inverted Spikes $64,000 pat-jagged-stripes.png|Jagged StripesJagged Stripes are erroneously misnamed "The Ouroboros". $36,000 pat-lift-off.png|Lift Off $64,000 pat-lightning-bolt.png|Lightning Bolt $36,000 pat-lover-boy.png|Lover Boy $64,000 pat-magic-eightball.png|Magic Eightball $219,000 pat-magnetic-magnet.png|Magnetic Magnet $36,000 pat-marvellous-blocks.png|Marvellous Blocks $123,000 pat-masked-falcon.png|Masked Falcon $64,000 pat-masked-villain.png|Masked Villain $36,000 pat-mexican-wrestler.png|Mexican Wrestler $11,000 moonandshit.png|Moon and Water $93,000 pat-mountain-and-sky.png|Mountain and Sky $36,000 pat-nautical-compass.png|Nautical Compass $36,000 pat-one-nation-under-god.png|One Nation Under God $123,000 pat-ozymandias.png|Ozymandias $64,000 pat-paydays2.png|PAYDAY 2 $93,000 pat-piece-of-cake.png|Piece Of Cake $93,000 pat-pirate-eyepatch.png|Pirate Eyepatch $36,000 pat-poison.png|Poison $93,000 pat-portal.png|Portal $154,000 pat-praying-mantis.png|Praying Mantis $186,000 pat-radioactive.png|Radioactive $186,000 pat-skull-basher.png|Skull Basher $219,000 pat-smooth-gradient.png|Smooth Gradient $93,000 pat-starbreeze-sun.png|Starbreeze Sun $64,000 pat-stripes-below.png|Stripes Below $36,000 pat-sign-of-annihilation.png|Sign of Annihilation $36,000 pat-anarchy.png|The Anarchy $93,000 pat-the-arrow.png|The Arrow $64,000 The atom2.png|The Atom $123,000 pat-the-beast.png|The Beast $64,000 pat-the-flag.png|The Flag $93,000 pat-the-headshot.png|The Headshot $123,000 pat-hypnotica.png|The Hypnotica $64,000 pat-illuminati.png|The Illuminati $186,000 pat-the-inferno.png|The Inferno $154,000 Pat-the-kabuki.png|The Kabuki $123,000 pat-the-left-hand.png|The Left Hand $93,000 the molecule2.png|The Molecule $64,000 pat-ouroboros.png|The Ouroboros $186,000 pat-the-head-ouroboros.png|The Head of the Ouroboros $123,000 pat-the-orb.png|The Orb $123,000 pat-the-puzzle.png|The Puzzle $123,000 pat-the-raster.png|The Raster $11,000 pat-the-reaper.png|The Reaper $93,000 pat-theswirls.png|The Swirls $93,000 pat-the-tf2.png|The TF2 $64,000 pat-union-jack.png|The Union Jack $154,000 pat-the-whiner.png|The Whiner $64,000 pat-the-zipper.png|The Zipper $36,000 pat-the-zebra.png|The Zebra $64,000 pat-the-2-in-payday.png|The 2 in PAYDAY $123,000 interrogationmark.png|The ? $93,000 pat-thin-stripes.png|Thin Stripes $93,000 pat-three-crowns.png|Three Crowns $36,000 pat-three-points.png|Three Points $64,000 pat-three-thick-stripes.png|Three Thick Stripes $123,000 pat-tiger-camouflage.png|Tiger Camoflauge $154,000 pat-tribal-cricle.png|Tribal Circle $219,000 pat-two-lions.png|Two Lions $11,000 pat-two-dollar-one-stripe.png|Two $ One Stripe $64,000 pat-vertical-split.png|Vertical Split $93,000 pat-violentbite.png|Violent Bite $64,000 pat-yggdrasil.png|Yggdrasil $93,000 pat-ying-and-yang.png|Yin and Yang $154,000 pat-zig-zag-stripes.png|Zig Zag Stripes $186,000 pattern-hotline.png|Hotline pattern-leopard.png|Leopard pattern-shutupandbleed.png|Shut Up And Bleed pattern-uglyrug.png|Ugly Rug Trivia * Death Cube is a reference to the "Murdercube" meme on 4chan's /k/ board. * During the beta, the "Electric Center" pattern was found so frequently as a weapon mod card (players received the pattern almost exclusively, some reports with 13+ in a row) that it became a running gag within the community and Overkill. Overkill later changed it to an infamous item in the second beta update. * On console, "Electric Center" drops as both infamous and normal which is likely a bug. * "Good ol' Al" is the pattern on the mask of superhero Spawn, whose real name is Al Simmons. * "Companion Cube", "Portal", "Piece of Cake" and "Aperture Science" are references to the Portal series. * "Happy Clown" is based on Hoxton's mask design. * "Three Crowns" and "The Flag" are respectively references to the national emblem and flag of Sweden, home of Overkill. * "Golden Lily" and "Fleur De Lis" are both references to the use of the fleur de lis icon in the Secret ARG. The image also appeared on Hoxton's Secret mask. Their specific meaning is disputed. * "The Hypnotica" depicts the painting Blaze by Bridget Riley. * "One Nation Under God" is based on Dallas' mask design. The name refers to the 1954 modification of the American Pledge of Allegiance. * "Masked Falcon" and "Mexican Wrestler" are references to WWE wrestlers Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio. * "Masked Mastermind" is a reference to former WWE wrestler, The Ultimate Warrior. * "The Protagonist" is a reference to the comic Watchmen, where the protagonist Rorschach dons this pattern on his mask. * "Ozymandias" is another reference to the comic Watchmen, which has a character named "Ozymandias". The name originates from a sonnet written in 1818 by Percy Bysshe Shelley, bearing the name as title. * "Yggdrasil" is the Tree of life from Norse mythology. In the PAYDAY series, it previously appeared in the Secret ARG and Chains's Secret mask. * "Sign Of Annihilation" is a reference to Akuma from the Street Fighter Franchise. * "Bounty Hunter" is a reference to either Jango Fett or Boba Fett's Mandalorian Helmets; they are famous bounty hunters from the Star Wars universe. * "Marvelous Blocks" is a reference to the character Marv from Sin City." * "The TF2" is a reference to Valve's video game Team Fortress 2. * "Nautical Compass" is another reference to the Secret ARG. A compass on a map and on a rug in Counterfeit were clues in the puzzle. A new nautical compass appears on a loose item in deposit boxes on Big Bank... Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Masks (Payday 2) Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Big Bank DLC Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Gage Assault Pack Category:DLC (Payday 2)